The Second Coming of the Demon
The Second Coming of the Demon is the first chapter of the manga Amon: The Darkside of the Devilman by Yu Kinutani. The chapter was released in August 1999 in Kodansha's Magazine Z. Synopsis The story starts with a distraught Akira Fudo tightly holding the head of his love Miki Makimura in his arms pronouncing that in the future the world would be dominated by only a single race, Demon or Devilman. The story properly starts with the Ancient Devilmen group known only as the Bonds of Hinduism getting a strange premonition of the world being completely enveloped by a powerful force. Meanwhile the young female Devilman Mikiko Kawamoto (Better known as Mico) walking through the Makimura's old neighborhood only to find it completely devastated with the buildings and people twisted and deformed, she comes across the head of Miki who had been carefully placed on a wall, her clothes start to melt and she runs away in panic trying to find Akira. In a change of scene Sayuri Yoshinga a Hobo and his family are seen in an underpass watching a large television which shows a report offering a $1000'000 yen's worth of money for the capture of the demon known as Akira Fudo, at the same time Akira walks by and glances at the family who flee for their lives, as Akira continues on the television and walls start to melt and deform. Later Dosu-Roku and Meriken-Jo are seen in a jail cell having been arrested by some Demon Busters as bait for Akira, however the bar cells start to melt, as do the Demon Busters allowing for the two to escape. however once outside they see a mob of twisted melting body all screaming in agony reaching out for them both however they are saved By Mico who throws down a rope, they decide that the best thing to do would be to find Akira. Akira is seen siting outside a theme park as a gang of thugs surround him, the leader of the gang puts a gun to Akira's head and fires, however the bullets are held in motion and Akira spears the leader through the head with his tail killing him he then absorbs the rest of the gang, not before saying his name wasn't Akira. One of the Bonds members finds Akira standing on a cross as he is surrounded by the Demon Busters, he tells him that there were several Devilmen coming to pick him up, to which he replies by saying Akira wasnt his name and starts to transform and announce that his name was Amon wiping out the Demon Busters and blowing off the head off the Bonds member. Characters *Amon: The titular antagonist of the series and the main antagonist of the first arc of the series. *Akira Fudo: The franchises main protagonist, one of the first Devilmen and is dedicated to defeating the demons. *Dosu-Roku: The main protagonist of the first arc of the manga, once a petty gang member and now a close friend of Akira's *Mikiko Kawamoto: Close friends with Dosu-Roku and a supporting protagonist for the series. *Meriken-Jo: Dosu-Roku's best friend, also once a gang member he followed his friend through the worst of times. *Miki Makimura: Akira's true love after losing her he closes his heart and Amon takes control. *The Bonds of Hinduism: A group of ancient Devilmen who assist the Devilman Corps via their telepathy. *Sayuri Yoshinga: A hobo who along with his family are almost killed by Amon. *Omorai-Kun: Sayuri's son. *Okomo-Chan: Sayuri's wife, the first to notice Akira. *Punk Gang Leader: The leader of a small gang who attempt to receive the bounty on Akira Fudo's head. *Female Punk Gang Member: The first to notice that the ground was melting and sucking her and her friends inside. *Welvath: Brefily seen in the video caught on film by Ryo Asuka. Trivia/References *Whilst appearing in many later chapters Ryo Asuka the cover star does not appear in the manga. *The Hobo family is actually from previous Go Nagai manga, Sayuri from the manga Shameless School and Omorai-Kun and Okomo-Chan being from the series Omorai-Kun. Category:Chapters Category:Amon: Darkside of Devilman Chapters Category:Amon (Manga)